High School DxD: Yukishita No Chikai
by NewXcution
Summary: Un mundo donde las Reliquias Sagradas mejor conocidas como los [Sacred Gear] misteriosamente desaparecieron, un mundo donde los Héroes Justicieros no son más que un simple cuento de niños. ¿Tú sacrificarías tu vida por el bien ajeno? Esa pregunta desencadeno una Guerra en donde un simple humano llamado Issei Hyodou fue la pieza central de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**High School DxD: Yukishita No Chikai**_

" _Un mundo donde las Reliquias Sagradas mejor conocidas como los [Sacred Gear] misteriosamente desaparecieron, un mundo donde los Héroes Justicieros no son más que un simple cuento de niños. ¿Tú sacrificarías tu vida por el bien ajeno? Esa pregunta desencadeno una Guerra en donde un simple humano llamado Issei Hyodou fue la pieza central, pero… ¿Lo fue como un Héroe… o solo un Villano?"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Prologo**_

" _Un hombre soñó con la salvación del mundo, un hombre eligió continuar su linaje, y yo desee la felicidad… de una sola persona"_

 _ **Hace 5 Años**_

 _ **Ciudad Kyoto – Lejos Del Centro**_

Un lujoso automóvil negro se desplazaba por las solitarias calles de los terrenos traseros de Kyoto, el clima era perfecto y no parecía a ver ni siquiera una sola nube negra a la vista.

— ¿La familia Lucifer? — Dentro de automóvil, un pequeño niño de solo 10 años de edad pregunto a su figura de autoridad — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El niño era de estatura promedio para su edad, rasgos orientales, cabello castaño corto y ojos color miel de mirada amable. Ese niño se llama Issei Hyodou… el joven protagonista de esta historia.

— Sí. Use mis pocos contactos restantes para indagar sobre el asunto y parece que el ultimo descendiente de la línea Lucifer original de alguna manera dejo una niña en ese lugar… y voy a recuperarla — El que conducía el automóvil era un hombre de apariencia joven, cursaba según su apariencia física los 30 o 35 años de edad, su cabello era negro pero su flequillo resaltaba por su llamativo color dorado — El hijo del Rey Demonio Lucifer original aún está vivo, ¿Dónde está? No sabría responder esa pregunta, pero esa niña que se encuentra en ese lugar, es la respuesta de todo.

Así es, el hombre que conducía el automóvil era el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel, o bueno, era el Líder… de lo que quedaban de los Ángeles Caídos.

Existe la teoría de los Mundos Paralelos, mundos en donde la historia se desarrolló de diferentes formas o maneras, mundos donde la Guerra entre Facciones Judeo-Cristianas jamás finalizo y mundos… donde acabo de forma diferente.

En este mundo, el mundo en donde la historia se desarrolla… todas las Facciones perdieron.

Los Ángeles perdieron a su Líder y Creador, sumando el hecho que su número era ahora mínimo y no podían hacer nacer más.

Los Demonios perdieron a sus Reyes Demonios Originales y sus miembros de sangre pura eran casi escasos, habían perdieron más del 85% de su población actual.

Grigori, la que una vez fue la fuente de Inteligencia más avanzada del mundo, pues… ahora era solo un recuerdo. Grigori pereció en la Guerra por culpa de unos de sus líderes, el Ángel Caído Kokabiel haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de su hermano mayor y Líder General, Azazel, se lanzó a la Guerra y al hacerlo todos sus hermanos fueron en su ayuda, teniendo como resultado… la extinción casi completa de la Facción de los Ángeles Caídos.

El mundo no fue jamás como era antes, todos perdieron algo importante que jamás podrían recuperar, en el caso de los Ángeles Caídos, ellos tuvieron que huir del Inframundo y no regresar jamás, actualmente quedaban uno que otro Ángel Caído vivo, pero la Facción que una vez lucho cara a cara contra las demás… había dejado de existir.

Pero si eso fue extraño, lo que paso después dejo a todas bocas abiertas.

Los [Sacred Gear], las armas que los humanos poseían y con ellas eran capaces de enfrentar amenazas sobrenaturales, de la noche a la mañana… dejaron de existir. ¿La razón? Todos desconocen la razón real del porque sucedió eso, algunos piensas que fue por la desaparición de su Creador, otros argumentan que los humanos dejaron de ser digno, pero el punto real… es que jamás se supo porque aquella Reliquias Sagradas o [Sacred Gear] dejaron de existir.

— Ya veo, si es así tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar — Issei sonrió de medio lado y miro entusiasmado a Azazel — Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿No es así? Después de todo somos Héroes de la Justicia, ¿Cierto?

Azazel tomo el cigarro que se encontraba fumando con tranquilidad y luego de retirarlo de su boca y exhalar el humo blanco que este le otorgaba, dijo:

— Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, yo no soy un Héroe de la Justicia — Dijo el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

— Sí, sí… eres muy humilde, anciano — Issei dejo recaer su cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto.

— Serás un… — Pero Azazel cayo sus palabras y de golpe piso el freno del automóvil, haciendo que Issei reaccionara extrañado — N-No… puede ser…

— Azazel, ¿Qué está pasando? — El castaño se recompuso y miro con duda al adulto — ¿Por qué te detuviste?

— Niño, mira al Cielo — El Cadre señalo el Cielo que hace poco era de un azul tan claro y que ahora… era negro como las tinieblas — Si estoy en lo correcto… ¡Maldición! ¡No dejare que esto se repita!

Pisando esta vez el acelerador y dándole vuelta al manubrio del automóvil, Azazel en vez de huir fue directo hacia donde se estaba originando el desastre.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Las calles estaban repletas de autos, claro que Azazel en vez de huir quería ingresar a la ciudad, pero le era imposible debido a la enorme cola que los automóviles que intentaban huir causaron.

— Maldición, debe haber alguna forma de ir sin sacar mis alas — Maldijo en voz baja el Ángel Caído.

— Anciano yo me adelantare — Al contrario que el adulto, el niño de cabello castaño tomo la opción más sencilla y salió del automóvil para emprender a correr hacia donde se estaba originando la catástrofe.

Issei Hyodou se adentró en la zona más destruida de la catástrofe, según se pudo dar cuenta una enorme energía azul oscuro comenzó a destruir todo, pero cuando estaba por alcanzar su máximo poder, una segunda energía pero esta de color negro emergió de la nada y consumió por completo a la energía azul, deteniendo la catástrofe y desapareciendo como arte de magia.

— ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? — Issei tenía la boca abierta debido al asombro — Ya paso todo, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Con cuidado y lentitud, el castaño de mirada color miel se acercó cada vez más a la zona donde ocurrió todo, llegando rápidamente a un pequeño santuario abandonado en medio del bosque.

Pero el santuario a pesar de estar claramente abandonado, no estaba desecho ni dañado, claro que ahora si poseía daños en su infraestructura por la resistente cantidad de energía que amenazo con destruir Kyoto, pero quitando eso estaba bien.

— ¿Dónde estará Azazel? — Issei se preguntó por el paradero de su protector — Si me pierdo aquí entonces yo…

"Pam"

El ruido que genero la caída de una de las puertas del santuario y que fue acompañado por el sonar de unas campañas hiso que el pequeño castaño mirara fijamente en esa dirección.

Topándose con una sorpresa, topándose… con el ser que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Una niña de quizás solo 5 años de edad se encontraba sentada en una posición de meditación, su largo cabello negro como la noche eterna poseía un tono alisado digno de la perfección, su piel blanca como la nieve la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana, pero sus ojos, esos intensos y penetrantes ojos color avellana naranja la hacían resaltar incluso en el medio de la nada.

— Tú… ¿Quién eres? — Issei pregunto por instinto.

El castaño miro como una biga del techo comenzaba a romperse y por puro instinto comenzó a correr hacia el frente, dispuesto a proteger a esa niña que acababa de conocer.

Quizás se dio cuenta o quizás no, pero cuando estaba por llegar, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera puesto más lento que de costumbre y le hubiera permitido a Issei llegar a tiempo y salvar a la pequeña infante ante de que la biga les callera encima ambos.

"Pam"

Un pequeño estruendo fue generado cuando la biga del techo cayó en el suelo.

— Oye, ¿Estas bien? — La haberla salvado de lo que pudo ser un horrible accidente, Issei le pregunto preocupado a la niña — Responde por favor.

Pero la niña no respondió, más que eso… quedo completamente inconsciente.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Azazel quien había llegado segundos después de que la niña cayera inconsciente, ayudo a cargarla y dejarla descansar en el asiento trasero de su automóvil.

— Oye, Azazel, ¿Quién es esa niña? — Issei le pregunto al Ángel Caído — Sentí, bueno… me pareció sentir que era especial.

Azazel se encontraba leyendo unos documentos que logro rescatar del santuario, mientras más leía la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se hacía cada vez más grande.

— La encontramos, Issei — Respondió vagamente el Ángel Caído — Encontramos a la persona que puede volver el mundo a como era antes… por fin la encontramos.

 _ **Días Después**_

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh – Residencia Hyodou**_

Issei Hyodou miraba desde unos metros de distancia la pequeña niña que junto a Azazel lograron rescatar hace ya unos días, luego de que ella despertara las palabras no fueron muchas, ellos le explicaron que sucedió y ella solo dijo un simple "Gracias" y luego de eso no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Azazel no pudo sacarle mucho, solo logro obtener de boca de la pequeña cuál era su nombre y luego de eso la información fue nula de ahí en adelante.

— E-Este… — Con torpeza, Issei comenzó a acercarse a ella — Eres Lilit, ¿Cierto? — Llego frente a la niña de cabello negro y se sentó a su lado — Yo me llamo Issei Hyodou, soy un niño que Azazel cuida y ahora te estamos cuidando a ti, bueno… no se me dan muchos las palabras.

— ¿Issei Hyodou?

— Sí, ese es mi nombre.

— Issei Hyodou.

— Ise está bien, puedes llamarme así.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Lilit en voz baja — ¿Por qué me salvaron tú y ese hombre?

— Bueno, Azazel me ayudo cuando yo estuve a punto de morir hace tiempo, perdí a mis padres y no tengo familia, Azazel se hiso cargo de mi desde entonces — Issei rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza para ayudar a que las palabras fluyeran — Yo lo veo como un padre ahora y bueno, ya que te trajimos aquí, ¿Cómo decirlo? Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora.

— ¿Familia? — Lilit miro sus manos fijamente — Eso es… extraño.

— Sí, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia. Azazel es como mi papá, él es un Héroe de la Justicia.

— ¿Héroe de la Justicia?

— El me ayudó mucho, luego de que perdí a mis padres y estaba al borde la muerte fue Azazel quien me salvo, me brindo un hogar y le estoy eternamente agradecido por eso, el ayuda a las personas y eso lo convierte en un Héroe Justiciero.

Las campanas de casa sonaron, informándole al chico que ya iba a ser medio día.

— Es cierto, debo hacer el almuerzo — Issei se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina — Lilit, ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar?

— Nada especial — Respondió la pequeña de cabello negro.

— Bueno, algo que te guste o te recuerde algo bonito.

— El abrazo de Oka-sama… los brazos de Oka-sama son cálidos.

Su respuesta fue tan simple, tan ingenua, pero a la vez… tan pura e inocente.

— Entonces… — Entusiasmado por las palabras de la pequeña infante, Issei sonrió orgulloso — ¡Te preparare un platillo delicioso!

 _ **Residencia Hyodou – Despacho De Azazel**_

— Azazel, voy a entrar — Issei abrió la puerta del despacho de su protector y entro — Sabes, yo estuve pensando, hace casi una semana ha pasado desde que trajimos a Lilit aquí, y bueno… — Issei dejo la bandeja de comida que traía para Azazel en la mesita de noche del Ángel Caído mientras sonreía avergonzado — Yo quería saber… si podíamos hacer una celebración.

Azazel que se encontraba revisando unos documentos al oír la pregunta hecha por su protegido, su semblante cambio a uno serio se levantó de golpe y dijo:

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— No, digo… puede ser algo pequeño, solo quiero que Lilit se sienta recibida aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres celebrar? Que la niña con los poderes suficientes para volver al mundo a su estado normal se está… volviendo humana, ¿Eso quieres celebrar?

— Azazel, yo solo… quería ayudar.

— Tengo trabajo, Issei. Gracias por la comida y por favor vete.

Con pesar en su expresión facial, Issei salió de la habitación resignado, solo quería hacerle una celebración a Lilit, pero una parte de lo que dijo Azazel era cierto, Lilit… no era como ellos.

Antes de que ellos regresaran a la Residencia Hyodou, Azazel logro descubrir y afirmar que Lilit era la niña que con tanto apego el último Lucifer resguardo, ¿Por qué? Pues Lilit poseía dentro de sí un gran poder que podía representar el mismísimo Infinito.

Según Azazel, si ella aprendía a usar ese poder y les hacía caso, Lilit podría cambiar el mundo y regresar a las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas a cómo era antes, Issei no se imaginaba como podría hacerlo, pero si Azazel tenía esperanza en eso, quería decir que era cierto.

Issei solo podía pensar en su respuesta, meditarla en sus propios pensamientos:

— " _Ya lo sé, entiendo que estoy equivocado, solo tengo que ser el apoyo de Lilit y no verla jamás como un humano. Pero, aunque sean sentimiento incompetente, yo…"_

— Ise…

El castaño se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando una dulce e inocente voz lo llamo por su nombre, cuando volteo se dio cuenta que se trataba de Lilit, quien por cierto estaba sonriendo radiantemente luego de haber comido la cena que el con tanto cariño le había preparado.

— Dime — Issei la miro fijamente.

— Vamos a jugar — Pidió la infante ampliando en el proceso su hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

Esas expresiones tan inocentes y puras hicieron que dentro de Issei se creara la duda, ¿La seguiría viendo como una simple herramienta… o como una pequeña hermana menor?

"Pam"

Un ruido se generó en el despacho de Azazel, Issei le pidió a Lilit que esperara afuera y él fue a ver qué ocurría.

Francamente, lo que encontró no fue la primera vez que lo veía. Azazel, su protector se encontraba tirado en el frio suelo de su despacho, con leves rastros de sangre corriendo de su boca.

— ¡Azazel! — Issei corrió para auxiliarlo.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

El hombre que una vez fundo Grigori, Lidero con mano dura a todos los Ángeles Caídos y le hiso frente al mismísimo Dios, Azazel… se encontraba en sus últimos momentos.

El Cadre estaba acostado en un futon en el suelo, su rostro mostraba mucha palidez y las pupilas de sus ojos comenzaban a ver las puertas del más allá.

— Mi tiempo… se acabó, Issei — Azazel decidió usar sus últimas fuerzas para hablar con su protegido — Si ese es el caso, necesito que me prometas que tu encontraras la manera de regresarlo todo a cómo eran antes.

— Y-Yo… — Issei se mostró triste y dolido ya que sabía que su protector, que el hombre que ahora veía como un padre… está muriendo frente a sus ojos.

— Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, perdí a mis hermanos y quede solo en este mundo. Pero, necesito que tú me lo prometas, que harás de este mundo un lugar mejor…

— Ya lo sé, anciano. Confié en mí, le prometo que se lo que tengo que hacer.

Después de eso, Azazel dormía tranquilamente y murió, el tiempo paso tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… transcurrieron 5 largos años.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **High School DxD: Yukishita No Chikai**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **5 Años Después**_

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh – Academia Kuoh**_

Issei Hyodou había crecido, ya no era el niño de hace años, ahora era un Estudiante de Preparatoria de 15 años de edad, un Estudiante que asistía a la prestigiosa Academia Kuoh.

 _ **Academia Kuoh – Sala Del Consejo Estudiantil**_

— Ya lo repare, debes tener cuidado de no dañar mucho el compresor o les saldrá costoso la próxima vez — El castaño de mirada amable se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles — ¿Cómo lo dañan tanto? Esta es la tercera vez al mes que lo reparo y aun no aprenden, oye, me estas escuchando… Vali.

Vali, un Estudiante de Primer Año y aunque sonara extraño, era el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, ¿Cómo lo hiso? Nadie lo sabe. Vali es un joven guapo de piel blanca y cabello plateado, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, era el mejor amigo de Issei Hyodou.

— ¿Qué quieres? — El joven de cabello plateado miro con el ceño fruncido al castaño — Además, podías venir a repararlo luego, ¿Por qué siempre vienes y almuerzas aquí, Issei?

— ¿Por qué será, jejeje? Quizás porque es el único lugar disponible donde puedo hacer té — Issei saco su bento del almuerzo y luego de rezar, prosiguió a empezar a comer — ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy te vez más serio de lo normal.

— Sino vinieras aquí, esto sería como mi lugar personal.

— Vamos, no digas eso, suena muy triste si lo dices así. Además, ¿Esa barra de cereal es lo único que comerás? Ya te dije que podía hacerte algo de comida.

— No digas cosas desagradables, por favor.

— Qué más da, tener una charla agradable antes de comer siempre es buena.

La relación de ambos era rara, Issei era el que siempre sacaba los temas a conversación y Vali solo respondía o ignoraba las preguntas del castaño, pero ambos de igual forma se consideraban buenos amigos.

 _ **Horas Después – Club De Arquería**_

Issei soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver como la flecha que acababa de lanzar dio perfectamente en el blanco, al principio era pésimo con el Arco, pero a medida que siguió esforzándose mejoro y hoy en día puede ser considerado uno de los mejores dela región.

"Plas" "Plas" "Plas" "Plas" "Plas" "Plas"

Unos sinceros aplausos se escucharon detrás del castaño, cuando este volteo se topó con la figura de una hermosa adolescente de largo cabello rojo carmesí intenso y mirada hipnótica de color azul zafiro.

Como no conocerla, era la Estudiante más popular de la Academia Kuoh, la joven transferida de Inglaterra, Rias Gremory.

— Así que estabas ahí, Rias — Le dijo Issei tranquilamente — Hubieras llamado, ahora me siento culpable por haberte ignorado.

— No, solo que me gusta ver la postura que usas con el Arco… es adictivo — La hermosa pelirroja sonrió cálidamente mientras lo veía a los ojos.

— ¿Adictivo? Vamos, me harás sonrojar.

— Me gusta mucho verte cuando estas concentrado, te hace parecer un hombre confiable.

— No necesitas ser tan buena conmigo, ni siquiera soy tan bueno en el Arco. Por cierto, ¿No será que me esperabas porque vamos por el mismo camino a casa?

— No, fue porque te estabas absteniéndote, he visto a Ise muchas veces y llevas un rato algo ido, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— ¿Eh…? No, digo… solo estaba pensando, jejeje.

— Te conozco muy bien y se cuándo me mientes — La pelirroja se acercó al castaño y lo miro mientras hacia un lindo reproche — Voy a llorar porque Ise me está ocultando cosas.

— ¿E-Enserio?

— Yo… me gusta ver mucho a Ise cuando trabaja duro, en este caso, cada tiro es tan confiable y a la vez tan amable que me hace pensar… ¿Algo así es posible? Sé que suena tonto, pero es lo que siento cuando te veo, es como si Ise fuera el Arco mismo.

— ¿Cómo un Arco, eh…? — Esa última frase lo hiso recordar porque estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos hace solo unos minutos.

 _ **Tiempo Después – Residencia Hyodou**_

— Estoy de regreso — Anuncio el castaño entrando por la puerta principal.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, Ise-san — Lilit llego de inmediato a su lugar y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Lilit también había crecido un poco, ya no era la niña pequeña de 5 años, no, ahora era un niña de 10 años y aunque la estatura era casi la misma, si se podían ver leves cambios en su rostro.

— Oh, Lilit, ¿Qué huele tan bien? — Un agradable olor llego a la nariz de Issei al instante que este entro en la casa — ¿No me digas que…?

La pequeña de cabello negro solo rio levemente y lo miro avergonzada mientras un lindo sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas.

— No pude resistirme, jejeje — Admitió la pequeña.

— Te he dicho que yo puedo cocinar, no debes molestarte con eso.

— P-Pero, Ise-san hace todo por mí, yo quiero hacer algo por él.

Lilit verdaderamente había cambiado, hace 5 largos años ella apenas decía una que otra palabra, pero ahora, incluso le gustaba conversar mucho y leer libros, era como una verdadera humana.

Pero eso también preocupaba a Issei, ya que por un lado se sentía feliz porque Lilit se abría al mundo, pero por otro lado… sentía que le estaba fallando a Azazel.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Ambos se encontraban ahora en la cocina de la Residencia Hyodou, con la cena preparada por Lilit en la mesa y Issei viendo el buen trabajo que había hecho su hermanita.

— Hice estofado con papas, corte los ingredientes en pequeñas porciones para que cupieran en el almuerzo de mañana y… — Lilit se dio cuenta de la mirada fija que Issei tenía sobre ella — ¿Ocurre algo?

— No. Solo que te veo y pienso… que has crecido mucho, Lilit — Issei sonrió amablemente.

— Yo pienso que Ise-san ha crecido más que yo — La niña hiso hincapié en la altura del chico.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que tu estirón vendrá pronto.

Terminando su oración, el castaño tomo un primer bocado de la comida y luego de disgustarla en su paladar, guardo silencio brevemente.

— ¿C-Cómo… esta? — Lilit se preocupó al no oír respuesta de parte de Issei — ¿S-Sabe bien?

Issei sonrió de lado y respondió:

— Esta deliciosa, Lilit — Dijo con toda honestidad el castaño.

— Qué bueno, Ise-san — La pequeña se mostró feliz por dicha respuesta.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Issei Hyodou y Lilit Hyodou, apellido que Issei le había puesto como miembro oficial de su familia luego del fallecimiento de Azazel, se encontraban en la parte trasera de la Residencia Hyodou mientras veía las estrellas en el Cielo oscuro de la noche.

— ¿Qué haces? — El castaño le pregunto a la pelinegra menor — Te veo muy concentrada.

— Estoy intentado buscar el patrón de las constelaciones — Informo la pequeña Lilit.

— ¿Constelaciones? No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas.

— El movimiento de las constelaciones y las estrellas no deberían tener un significado más allá de lo físico, es por eso que me gustaría saber porque los libros usan imágenes e ilustraciones.

— Wow, eso fue… increíblemente profundo.

Si algo reconocía Issei era la inteligencia de la pequeña Lilit, esa niña podía memorizar un libro entero fácilmente… de verdad era una pequeña genio.

— Sabes, a papá también le gustaba mirar la estrellas — Dijo Issei nuevamente — Se sentaba aquí y las miraba toda la noche, parecía que buscaba algún significado nuevo en ellas, incluso una vez me dijo que las estrellas eran la puerta al Cielo… a su verdadero hogar.

— ¿Papá? Hablas de Azazel-san, ¿Por qué?

— Solo se eso, no me dijo nada más, ¿Quizás desea algo? — Issei miro el Cielo oscuro y pensó a continuación — _"Me pregunto si cuando veía las estrellas… también pensaba en el poder de Lilit. El poder del cual tanto hablaba Azazel, el que supuestamente podía regresar a las Facciones a la normalidad no se ha visto en años"._

— ¿Desearle algo a una Estrella? — Lilit hablo mirando de igual forma el Cielo y Issei le prestó atención al instante — Si se me pudiera cumplir aunque sea un solo deseo, yo desearía que Ise-san y yo… fuéramos hermanos de verdad.

Issei abrió sus ojos completamente, si las Estrellas pudieran cumplir un deseo, de todos los posibles… Lilit solo deseaba ser su verdadera hermana menor.

No quería riquezas, no quería poder o fama… solo quería una familia que la amara.

¿Cómo después de haber escuchado eso… podía pensar en ella como una herramienta? Lilit era más humana que muchos, poseía sentimientos y valores hermosos que valían la pena proteger.

Ella… ella no era una herramienta más.

— Pero, algo como eso… no podría pasar, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto con pesar la pequeña Lilit.

¿Qué responderle?

Decirle que las Estrellas no concedían deseos, pero no, jamás le respondería eso, si las Estrellas no concedían deseos… el haría ese deseo realidad.

— Lilit… — Unas sinceras lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Issei — Por supuesto que tu deseo… se hará realidad.

Como si el mismo Cielo los hubiera escuchado, en lo alto de las Estrellas y miles de constelaciones, una Estrella Fugaz paso… dándole luz verde a ese tierno e inocente deseo.

Issei Hyodou se había decidido, aun yendo en contra de la promesa que le hiso a Azazel, aun yendo en contra de toda la humanidad, el jamás dejaría que alguien sacrificara a Lilit solo para usar el poder que llevaba dentro.

La protegería, incluso crearía un mundo donde ella fuerza feliz, y si en dado caso no podía crearlo… lo encontraría, encontraría el mundo donde Lilit pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

¿Por qué?

Porque ella… era su amada hermana menor.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **High School DxD: Yukishita No Chikai**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **[The End]**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Este fue el Prólogo, algo largo teniendo en cuenta que los Prologo siempre son cortos ya que más que un capitulo, son un medio introductorio para la historia, pero bueno, este tubo más de 5.000 palabras… que alegría.**_

 _ **Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que el nombre del Título, más específico, la oración: "Yukishita No Chikai", significa "Una Promesa Bajo La Nieve", ya con eso aclarado, continuamos.**_

 _ **¿Cómo están? No sé si esa fue la pregunta correcta, pero me interesa mucho saber cómo están.**_

 _ **High School DxD es un Fandom que yendo en contra de la lógica, pues ha crecido de forma exponencial e incluso puede ir de TU a TU con el Fandom de Naruto en Latinoamérica, claro, hablando de Fanfic.**_

 _ **Ciertamente, es increíble cuanto a crecido un Fandom que nació a partir de una Novela Ligera-Anime Ecchi, un género tan común que siempre usa argumentos repetitivos, pero que de alguna forma ha salido hacia delante.**_

 _ **Pero no, High School DxD no es un Anime común y corriente. No, claro que no, High School DxD posee una galería de ricos personajes tanto en personalidad como en historias, personajes que puedes empezar desde cero y que siempre serán como ha sido, grandes creaciones.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Quiero explicarles algo de mis personajes, los que protagonizan esta historia.**_

 _ **\- Issei Hyodou: Un niño que quedo huérfano a muy temprana edad, pero que fue encontrado por el Ángel Caído Azazel, ¿Coincidencia? No se sabe aún, solo se sabe que Issei jugara y será pieza clave en el desarrollo de esta historia. Al igual que su contraparte del Anime-Manga-Novela Ligera, es alguien de buen corazón, claro que aquí no es un pervertido Nivel Ultimate como en la Serie Canon, pero su noble corazón y deseo de proteger a sus amigos sigue intacto y eso lo hace alguien de confiar y por supuesto… alguien al cual se puede admirar.**_

 _ **\- Lilit Lucifer/Hyodou: Sí, sé que ya lo saben y por eso lo afirmare, es la copia de Ophis y por ende la niña que el hijo nato de Lucifer bautizo como Lilit en honor a su madre. Al contrario de la Serie Canon, esta Lilit fue dejada en Kyoto por su creador y no se sabe porque, tampoco se sabe quién fue su madre ya que vimos hoy como Lilit nombraba a una madre, ¿De quién hablaba? Se sabrá luego, lo único que hay que tener presente es que esta Lilit es más abierta y posee emociones al contrario que su contraparte Canon, y como no… es la hermana menor adoptiva de nuestro Héroe, Issei Hyodou.**_

 _ **\- Rias Gremory: El comportamiento de Rias es un poco más dócil en esta historia, pero no por eso deja de ser la persona que es en la historia Canon. Esta Rias es diferente en el sentido que no es heredera de ningún Pilar Demoniaco ya que el Inframundo es solo un mero recuerdo de lo que fue antes o de lo que es en la Serie Canon, ¿Qué hace en Japón? No puedo decirlo ahora, pero si diré que ella es pieza clave para el desarrollo de Issei Hyodou en esta historia.**_

 _ **\- Vali Lucifer: ¿Qué decir de Vali Lucifer? Su comportamiento es el mismo, incluso oculto su apellido de Issei quien se supone es su mejor amigo, en esta historia Azazel no crio a Vali y por ende si es algo diferente a lo que el Anime-Manga-Novela Ligera nos ha mostrado del peli platino, pero sigue siendo un joven orgulloso que demuestra siempre su liderazgo.**_

 _ **\- Azazel: Aquí vemos un Azazel roto, más que roto, alguien desecho. Perdió a los suyos en la Guerra, incluso podríamos decir que este fue el futuro que los Ángeles Caídos hubieran tenido si en la Serie Canon Azazel no hubiera detenido a Kokabiel de querer continuar luchando. Como lo vimos hoy, Azazel ya falleció, murió joven y por como lo que deje por ahora, fue por razones desconocidas, pero el porqué de su muerte se sabrá en un futuro cercano.**_

 _ **Por ahora esos 5 personajes son los que han salido de forma importante hasta ahora. Este es el Prólogo, pero de una vez informo que esta historia no será tan larga, creo que a lo mucho tendrá unos 10 capítulos como mínimo e incluso menos ya que quiero hacer una historia centrada pero que no pierda su punto de vista, no me gusta alargar las cosas y crear relleno barato solo para vender, así que hare de mi historia algo lineal y que tenga un solo camino a seguir, algo que sé que muchos amaran y les gustara mucho.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Bueno, llegando hasta aquí solo me queda decir gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, una historia sencilla que fue creada con mucho amor y cariño para el Fandom que me ha regalado desde hace años muchas obras de arte.**_

 _ **Espero y deseo leer sus Reviews en la caja de comentarios, jejeje.**_

 _ **Siempre he deseado saber que piensan y como no, también conocer su punto de vista de mi historia, sea buena o mala, solo quiero saber que les pareció.**_

 _ **Además, para nadie es un secreto que los Reviews son pieza clave para que el autor siga adelante con su historia y sin querer insistirles mucho que dejen uno, de verdad agradecería la ayuda para crecer de aquí en adelante.**_

 _ **Gracias nuevamente por su atención, espero leer sus Reviews y nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **High School DxD: Yukishita No Chikai**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **[The End]**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**High School DxD: Yukishita No Chikai**_

" _Un mundo donde las Reliquias Sagradas mejor conocidas como los [Sacred Gear] misteriosamente desaparecieron, un mundo donde los Héroes Justicieros no son más que un simple cuento de niños. ¿Tú sacrificarías tu vida por el bien ajeno? Esa pregunta desencadeno una Guerra en donde un simple humano llamado Issei Hyodou fue la pieza central, pero… ¿Lo fue como un Héroe… o solo un Villano?"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Familia Lucifer_

— Bien, Lilit… hora de estudiar.

Una mañana común y corriente iniciaba en la Residencia Hyodou, hoy era día sábado y como tal, el castaño llamado Issei Hyodou, pasaría como ya era costumbre, todo el día junto a su hermana menor, Lilit Hyodou.

Issei usaba ese tiempo para ayudarla a estudiar, claro que Lilit podría hacer eso fácilmente ella sola, incluso lo hacia la mayoría del tiempo, pero como dijo un sabio una vez: _"Aprender al lado de un ser querido… es como escuchar cantar a los Ángeles",_ bonito y raro dicho la verdad.

— ¿De dónde viene todo eso? — Lilit Hyodou mostro curiosidad al ver como su hermano mayor colocaba en la mesa de la sala, una gran cantidad de libros que abarcaban diferentes materias — Ise-san… ¿No me digas que los robaste?

— Dame crédito, sí. Conozco a la encargada y se los pedí prestado, quede en regresarlos el lunes así que aprovéchalos bastante — Respondió Issei a la pregunta un poco fuera de lugar que acababa de hacer Lili.

— Entiendo, ¿Entonces como empezamos?

— Bueno, yo personalmente preferiría que iniciáramos con cosas que son de sentido común, antes de irnos a las ramas Académicas, pero tú decides, ¿Conque quieres empezar, Lilit?

La pequeña miro entusiasmada al chico y luego de decirse a sí misma un lindo _"Are-Are",_ Lilit Hyodou se decidió.

— Quiero empezar por lo común, Ise-san — Afirmo segura la pequeña pelinegra de mirada color avellana.

— Entonces empecemos con eso — Estuvo de acuerdo el castaño de mirada color miel — Empecemos entonces, lo primero sería…

Issei Hyodou empezó por explicar lo básico, si bien era cierto que Lilit Hyodou era una niña genio que memorizaba todo con solo leerlo una vez, aun habían cosas como el sentido común que ella no terminaba de entender al 100%.

Pero no era su culpa, haber sido encerrada desde su nacimiento por el hijo del Rey Demonio Lucifer Original y peor aún, haber sido privada de sentimientos la mayor parte de su vida no fue definitivamente la mejor decisión que alguien pudo haber escogido para ella.

Antes de fallecer, Azazel le explico a Issei que lo más probable es que el hijo del Lucifer Original solo estaba esperando en las sombras que los poderes de Lilit, en ese entonces también apellidada Lucifer, despertara y así usarla en ese preciso momento.

Lilit poseía el [Poder del Infinito], un poder que según Azazel, solo un ser en todo el mundo poseía, ser que casualmente llevaba desaparecido más de 10 años y ni siquiera ha habido una pista de su paradero.

Era extraño, tantas casualidad pasando una tan cerca de la otra.

En primera.

Issei Hyodou, un humano común y corriente que fue dejado huérfano por el destino, encontrado por un Ángel Caído Nivel Cadre y Gobernador de Grigori, humano al cual se le dejo la difícil tarea de proteger a la "Herramienta" que podría regresar el mundo a su estado original.

¿Issei tenía talento?

La verdad es que no, tanto en el apartado físico como mágico, el nivel de Issei era incluso más bajo del promedio, según Azazel, sus [Circuitos Mágicos] estaba totalmente muertos, solo tenía unos cuantos activos debido al nulo linaje mágico que su familia poseía en la sangre.

En pocas palabras, la idea de volverse un mago fue descartada de inmediato por Issei, tanto su nivel como talento… eran nulos. Pero aun así, el en ese entonces pequeño Hyodou quería sentirse parte del mundo sobrenatural al cual su padre, Azazel pertenecía.

Sintiendo algo de pena por el chico, Azazel le enseño un solo conjuro o simplemente, un solo hechizo mágico, el más básico en la lista y que hasta el novato más torpe podría usar.

El hechizo de [Reforzamiento].

Un hechizo que consistía en reforzar, así de sencillo, reforzar con tu magia un objeto normal y doblar su fuerza para hacerlo más efectivo en batalla, eso era todo.

Pero como era de esperarlo, Issei fue un total fracaso en el ejercicio y aun el día de hoy… le era imposible hacer bien un simple hechizo de [Reforzamiento].

Dejando ese pequeño tema de lado, las horas de enseñanza que Issei Hyodou estaba empleando con Lilit Hyodou pasaron muy rápido, ellos iniciaron a las 9:00 AM de la mañana y ya eran las 11:50 AM del día, francamente, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando lo compartías con alguien que apreciabas.

— Ise-san, ¿Puedo preguntar algo? — Lilit bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y con algo de pena le hizo una pregunta a su hermano mayor — No es que me moleste, incluso estoy feliz, pero… ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto ahora mismo?

Issei mostro algo de sorpresa, pero más de sorpresa por la pregunta de Lilit, fue sorpresa porque la pequeña aguanto mucho más tiempo su curiosidad de lo que el castaño habría esperado.

Lilit era un genio y como tal, ella descubriría rápidamente que era raro que Issei de un día para otro le trajera tales libros de forma tan abrupta.

— Lilit, la verdad es que yo… — Issei tomo un poco de aire y luego de mirar fijamente a su hermana menor, dijo decidido — Estoy planeando llevarte al mundo exterior.

Para una persona ajena a ellos dos, tales palabras seria comunes y corrientes, pero para ambos que habían estado juntos desde hace tiempo, esas palabra si poseían gran peso.

La verdad es que Lilit jamás había salido de la Residencia Hyodou desde que Azazel y Issei la trajeron a vivir aquí hace ya 5 largos años.

¿La razón?

Azazel afirmo firmemente que sería peligroso que Lilit saliera porque quizás el descendiente directo del Rey Demonio Lucifer Original la rastreara, claro que Issei pregunto porque su casa que siempre fue tan corriente era entonces ahora tan segura, y Azazel respondió que ahora su hogar poseía barreras hechas por el mismo y que detectar a Lilit era casi imposible para una persona que no supiera directamente su ubicación.

En pocas palabras, mientras Lilit permaneciera dentro de la Residencia Hyodou, estaba segura de las oscuras manos de toda la Familia Lucifer.

— ¿Al exterior? — Al escuchar la declaración dicha por su hermano mayor, Lilit Hyodou mostro claros signos de sorpresa — ¿Yo… ir a exterior?

— Sé que puede sonar difícil ya que toda tu vida has vivido encerrada en este lugar, pero de verdad quiero que conozcas el mundo y puedas ver cosas que los libros no pueden ensenar y…

— ¡Quiero ver el mar! — Lilit sin darse cuenta interrumpió debido a su emoción, las palabras de su hermano mayor, Issei Hyodou — Me gustaría ver el océano y el horizonte que muestras los libros ilustrados que leo. Deseo ver las olas del océano, sentir el aire tocar mi rostro y despeinar un poco mi cabello mientras escucho el sonido del mar.

Ante tanta alegría desbordada de su hermana menor, Issei solo pudo solar una pequeña risa honesta y mirarla con mucho amor fraternal.

— Entendido. Me encargare que puedas cumplir todas esas metas — Aseguro decidió el castaño de mirada amable — Dicho esto, entonces estudiemos un poco más las leyes de tránsito, el sentido moral y de la ética.

— Sí, ya verás que lo aprenderé rápidamente para poder ir contigo, Ise… — Lilit negó con su cabeza antes de terminar su oración, armándose de valor y decisión, ella prosiguió a llamarlo como había querido hacerlo desde hace ya mucho tiempo — Onii-chan…

Poco a poco, la distancia que había entre ellos dos y los separaba… comenzaba a ser nula.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Días Después**_

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh**_

Issei Hyodou caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de su Ciudad natal, Kuoh.

Era lunes por la mañana, anteriormente el podía recodar cuando era niño que se podía ver como los jóvenes ibas a sus respectivos centros educativos, pero desde la tragedia que sucedió en Kyoto y su cercanía con la Ciudad Kuoh, muchos habitantes de la ciudad se mudaron lejos.

El punto es que justo ahora, Issei Hyodou pasaba casualmente por una Escuela Primaria, escuela donde justamente el asistió hace años y por pura y mena melancolía, se quedó viendo el portón principal con nostalgia.

— Si Lilit no hubiera estado obligada a vivir siempre dentro de nuestra casa, estoy seguro que hubiera sido bonito para ella… venir aquí — Issei pensó de inmediato en su hermana menor, en lo que pudo haber sido si los acontecimientos hubiera sido diferentes.

Estaba por irse, pero misteriosamente un sonido parecido al de unas campañillas se escuchó justo cerca de él e Issei se vio obligado a mirar hacia el frente.

Lo que vio a continuación, no fue la gran cosa, solo fue una pequeña niña de cabello rubio que se encontraba oculta detrás de la primera pared de la entrada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces viendo de forma tan sospechosa la Escuela Primaria, Ise? — Una melodiosa voz femenina lo hiso entrar rápidamente en razón, el castaño de mirada color miel no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para reconocer a la portadora de dicha melodiosa voz — ¿Acaso mi querido Ise le gustan las niñas pequeñas?

Rias Gremory, su buena amiga le había dicho tal broma en forma de pregunta.

— Vamos, me harás sentir culpable por algo a lo que soy ajeno — El castaño al saber que ella solo estaba bromeando, no tomo el asunto en serio — Es más, ¿Qué haces por esta zona, Rias?

— Así que intentas cambiar el tema de conversación, pero está bien, lo aceptare por hoy — La pelirroja de mirada color zafiro sonrió y olvido todo lo anteriormente dicho — Por casualidad hoy quise variar mi ruta y ya que saliste antes y no pude encontrarte, vine justamente por este camino.

— Ya veo, es bueno saberlo.

— Pero tal parece que el destino se empeña en unirnos, Ise. Yo escojo otra ruta y tú también usas la misma, ¿No será que de verdad el destino nos quiere ver juntos?

Rias siempre había sido así con él.

Issei Hyodou la conoció hace ya 9 meses aproximadamente, un tiempo antes de que ambos iniciaran el Primer Año de Preparatoria, Issei conoció a la Estudiante de Intercambio que venía de Inglaterra, la pelirroja llamada Rias Gremory.

Claro que al principio su relación fue solo de un simple _"Buenos días"_ a un corriente _"¿Cómo estás?",_ fue el tiempo el que los hiso cercano y hoy en día, Issei y Rias podían considerarse muy buenos amigos… los mejores amigos.

— Quien sabe… el destino es incierto — Si había algo que Issei sabia era eso, que el destino es muy caprichoso — Pero no, cuando vi esa niña no fue por morbosidad ni nada que se le parezca. Veras, solo pensé que si mi hermana menor viniera aquí… quizás se hubiera hecho amiga de esa pequeña niña.

Cuando el castaño nombro a su hermana menor, Rias Gremory alzo una ceja extrañada.

— ¿Hermana? — La pelirroja lo miro dudosa — ¿Tienes una hermana menor, Ise?

— Ah, sí… creo que jamás te lo dice, Rias — Era cierto, Issei jamás le platico a nadie sobre eso debido a la promesa que le había hecho a Azazel hace ya 5 largos años, pero quizás, solo quizás… era tiempo de nombrar a Lilit como lo que era… su amada hermana menor — Solo tiene 10 años y cuando vi a esa niña, no se… me entro algo de nostalgia, solo eso.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Rias, expresión que hiso resaltar aún más su clara belleza.

— Sabes, yo también soy una hermana menor, Ise — Revelo la pelirroja Gremory al castaño Hyodou — Así que si lo deseas, también puedo decirte… Onii-chan — Bromeo la pelirroja, haciendo sonrojar un poco al castaño por el doble sentido de la palabra.

— Para con eso, de verdad me harás avergonzar — Pidió el castaño claramente avergonzado — Pero si es una sorpresa, no sabía que tenías un hermano mayor, Rias… ¿Cómo es el?

Issei no pudo haberlo afirmado, pero por solo medio segundo, el semblante siempre alegre y contento de la pelirroja… había decaído brevemente, pero de inmediato retomo su siempre hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

— Mi Onii-sama es… era una gran persona — Ese tono, esa palabra _"Era"_ no significaba nada bueno y eso lo supo Issei al instante — Jugábamos todo el día, me consentía con todo lo que pedía… era el mejor hermano mayor de todo el mundo.

— Ya… veo — El castaño no necesito oír más para saber que aparentemente ese tema era difícil de hablar para Rias — ¡Fuera dolor! — Exclamo de repente, teniendo como objetivo sacarle a los labios de la pelirroja, una nueva sonrisa — Ya se, el fin de semana hare un festín delicioso y quiero que vayas, te presentare a mi hermana menor y estoy seguro que serán las mejores amigas.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Lilit y Rias claramente se llevarían bien de inmediato, Lilit necesitaba una amiga y alguien con quien conversar a parte de él, y Rias siendo tan agradable y dulce como era, por supuesto que compaginarían bien con solo verse a los ojos.

— Ise, ¿Sabes que estoy pensando ahora? — Rias dio unos pasos al frente y le dio brevemente la espalda a Issei.

— ¿Actividades del club? — Pregunto algo dudoso el chico de cabello castaño.

— Puede ser, pero también pienso que… este es el momento más feliz de mi vida — Rias se dio vuelta nuevamente y miro con una nueva radiante sonrisa en su bello rostro a Issei, su ojos transmitían un brillo único que hiso cautivar de inmediato al chico, ese brillo… de verdad era hipnótico.

— ¿Feliz? — La miro el chico.

— Sí. Puede que a veces el mundo sea malo conmigo, pero a veces también es amable, puedo ayudar a las personas que están a mi alcance y soy capaz de ir a la Preparatoria, también puedo estudiar e ir al club todos los días — Rias miro el claro Cielo azul que se encontraba sobre ellos — Creo que el poder vivir una vida así de normal… es lo que puede llevar a una vida feliz — Issei solo podía escuchar cada palabra dicha por Rias, palabras u oraciones que a simple vista eran comunes, pero que en realidad transmitían mucha honestidad y profundidad en cada palabra — Bueno… supongo que suena algo cursi, ¿No es así?

Issei lo pensó brevemente y asintió en silencio.

— Yo también… — El castaño realizo una tenue sonrisa en su rostro y miro con calidez a su amiga pelirroja — Yo también lo creo, Rias.

Momentos como los que ellos estaban viviendo en esos momentos a pesar de aparentar ser simples momentos, en realidad… eran momentos únicos.

El castaño comenzó a caminar unos pasos delante de la pelirroja, pero lo que escucharía a continuación… lo haría detenerse de inmediato.

— Te amo, Ise — Ante tal confesión, el castaño detuvo su andar al instante — Aunque… creo que ya lo sabias, ¿Cierto?

— Rias, yo… — Pero antes de poder responder, sus labios fueron sellados por el dedo índice de la pelirroja, interrumpiendo así su respuesta — ¿Por qué lo haces?

— No debes responder a algo así de esa forma tan simple — Reprocho juguetonamente la hermosa joven — No necesito una respuesta, Ise. La verdad es que solo dije lo que siente mi corazón, solo eso.

— Pero yo… yo estoy en la necesidad de responder.

— Gracias por eso, pero no necesito saber la respuesta — La pelirroja Gremory miro al joven castaño con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios — Aunque moriría por saberla, la verdad es que yo… no soy la chica que necesitas a tu lado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Era claro que Issei no logro entender la última oración pronunciada por Rias — Tu eres claramente la chica perfecta, congeniamos en todo y pasar mi tiempo a tu lado es definitivamente algo excepcional, incluso sé que sabes cuál es mi respuesta, ¿Por qué no quieres escucharla?

— Porque yo… — Rias miro tristemente el suelo y apretó con un leve toque de fuerza los pliegues de su falda escolar — No puedo ser digna de ti… Ise.

— Rias… no entiendo… ¿Por favor explícame que quieres decir?

— No puedo — Ella lo miro y sonrió nuevamente — Pero lo que sí puedo es seguir siendo tu amiga, tu mejor amiga… concédeme ese pequeño capricho mío, por favor, Ise.

Era raro, es como si ella se sintiera… sucia. No, Issei no quería pensar en cosas que quizás no eran ciertas, Rias era genial y punto, nada ni nadie cambiaria eso, pero si ella deseaba ser solo su amiga aun cuando sus sentimientos sean claramente mutuos, ¿Quién era el para decirle no a eso?

El castaño tomo la suave mano de la chica y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

— Está bien, Rias. Si es lo que deseas… estoy bien con eso.

Y así, ambos siguieron su camino hacia la Academia Kuoh.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **High School DxD: Yukishita No Chikai**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh – Academia Kuoh**_

 _ **Horas Después**_

— ¿Una niña? — Vali, el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil repito la duda dicha anteriormente por Issei Hyodou — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hyodou?

— Es que vi una niña en la Escuela Primaria y me llamo la atención.

— Quita esa repugnante expresión de tu cara.

— Rias dijo algo parecido, claro que sus palabras fueron obviamente más lindas que las tuyas.

— Pues lo lamento, no todos pueden hablar como una quinceañera enamorada, Hyodou.

— Típico de ti, Vali.

Las clases habían finalizo, Issei se encontraba en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil al lado de su único miembro que aun permanecía dentro de las instalaciones, el joven peli platino llamado Vali.

— Es solo que tu cara se ve más repugnante de lo usual, y créeme… eso es decir mucho — Opino el joven peli platino mientras termina de beber su vaso de agua.

— No, es solo que vi a esa niña pequeña y aunque la vi desde lejos… pude darme cuenta que era muy bonita — Fue sincero el joven castaño.

Luego de que Issei dijera eso último, la expresión de Vali era claramente un dilema, sus ojos mostraron clara repulsión hacia Issei e incluso movió la silla en la que se encontraba sentado unos pasos de distancia.

— ¡No es lo que piensas! — Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Issei quiso remediar la situación — ¡Es solo que me recordó a mi hermana menor y me hiso pensar si ambas podrían llegar a ser amigas! ¡No pensaba nada malo, lo juro!

— ¿Tú hermana? — Vali omitió todo lo demás al no ser algo que requiriera su importancia — No sabias que tenías una hermana menor, Hyodou.

— Oh… sí. Su nombre es Lilit, es una niña buena e inteligente, estoy seguro que incluso tú te llevarías bien con ella, Vali — Comento Issei.

— ¿Lilit? — Eso fue algo que atrapo de inmediato la atención del joven peli platino — Ese nombre… es especial, ¿No lo crees?

— Eh, algo así, jejeje — Issei rio levemente para dejar ese tema atrás.

— Así que cuando sonríes solo es porque piensas en tu hermana menor, Hyodou… de verdad eres alguien repugnante.

— No lo digas así, me haces quedar mal. Rias y Vali, ambos están haciendo un escándalo solo porque estoy sonriendo.

— Déjame decirte algo — Por alguna razón, el ambiente que los rodeaba… se volvió más denso de lo usual — No me importan las mentiras, porque cuando alguien quiere ocultar algo, se tiene un solo objetivo… engañar el deseo de engañar — No solo era idea de Issei, el ambiente de verdad se había vuelto más denso de lo usual y eso era raro — Dicho eso, farsantes que ponen un acto sin razón alguna me dan ganas de vomitar, hasta ahora… eso me trasmitían tus sonrisas, Hyodou.

— Vali…

— Pero ya no son sonrisas vacías… eso lo hace ver mejor.

— No tenía idea… — Issei llevo su mano a su barbilla y hablo honestamente — Francamente, es una sorpresa.

— Me siento mal por ti, los farsantes son simplemente tan ingenuos que no pue…

— Así que te pones más conversador cuando hablamos de niñas pequeñas.

— ¡Vete al Demonio, Hyodou!

— Ya está decidido, a partir de mañana comenzare a hacer un almuerzo para ti también.

— ¡Me estas escuchando, maldito!

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh**_

 _ **Residencia Hyodou – Día Sábado**_

El día finalmente había llegado, luego de estudiar por tantos días y prepararse, al fin la pequeña Lilit Hyodou conocería el mundo exterior, el mundo del cual llevaba aislada 5 largos años.

— Onii-chan… ya estoy lista — Dejando mostrar su impaciencia, Lilit llamo nuevamente a su hermano mayor — Date prisa, por favor.

La pequeña Lilit Hyodou vestía un lindo conjunto de invierno, una tierna gorra cubría su cabello negro, camisa color avellana con un liso suéter arriba, una bufanda amarrilla protegía su cuello del frio que empezaba a crecer y una falda negra cerraba su conjunto.

— Ya voy, veo que estas impaciente — Issei cerro con llave la entrada de la casa y miro nuevamente a su hermana menor — ¿No estas asustada?

La pequeña tomo la mano del desprevenido castaño y negó rápidamente.

— Mientras Onii-chan este conmigo… no tengo miedo de nada.

Ante dicha afirmación, el castaño de mirada color miel solo puedo sonreír ante tal desbordante entusiasmo.

El paseo dio inicio, anduvieron varias horas por el Centro de la Ciudad Kuoh, Issei le enseño los juegos de Árcade, el parque central de la ciudad, los juegos recreativos e incluso le mostro una partido de baloncesto que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cancha pública.

Cosas sencillas para unos, pero para Lilit… eran imágenes maravillosas.

La mañana que inicio, estaba rápidamente llegando a su fin, actualmente eran solo las 11:30 AM, a pesar de todo aún era temprano y Issei quiso aprovechar el tiempo para llevar a Lilit hacia otro lugar.

— Onii-chan, ¿El mar queda por aquí? — Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña pelinegra.

— Lo siento, Lilit, ¿Podríamos dejar eso para otra ocasión? — Issei sabía que ese era el deseo de su hermana menor, pero de verdad sintió que llevarla al lugar al cual la estaba dirigiendo era quizás más importante — La verdad es que yo quería traerte aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron, lo que Lilit Hyodou vio fue una lápida, una lápida que representaba la tumba de una persona que llevaba ya varios años descansando en paz.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Se preguntó Lilit en voz alta, claro que cuando leyó el nombre que estaba tallado en la lápida cayo en razón de todo — Esta es la lápida de Azazel… digo, es la lápida de Otou-sama.

— Así es. Aquí es donde descansa Azazel, pensé que traerte aquí era un poco más urgente que el mar — Issei poso su mano en el hombro pequeño de su hermanita — Pero tranquila, prometo que te lo mostrare la próxima vez.

— Es extraño, viendo la tumba de Otou-sama me entro curiosidad por saber más de mi pasado, y por más que lo pienso… no puedo recordar nada — Lilit apretó la manga de su brazo izquierdo — Lo único que recuerdo es que tú y Otou-sama me trajeron a vivir con ustedes, que me dieron un lugar al cual hoy en día puedo llamar mi casa y además tengo una familia, gracias por rescatarme de esa soledad, Onii-chan.

Issei bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior.

— " _Debo decirle, tengo que decírselo, si lo hago podremos empezar desde cero… como una verdadera familia"_ — Decirle la verdad, decirle a Lilit que Azazel y el pensaron en un principio usarla como herramienta para arreglar el mundo, confesarle que hace años Issei aun pensaba en ella como una herramienta que poseía un poder infinito que los ayudaría a regresar el mundo a la normalidad — L-Lilit, la verdad es que yo… yo quiero decirte que… — Comprimió su puño para darse valor, tomo aire y prosiguió — La verdad es que Azazel y yo no estábamos ahí para ayudarte, en ese momento estábamos en ese lugar por otra razón, pero luego de verte, yo inmediatamente te tome como alguien de mi familia, y… ¡Yo solo quiero decirte que…!

— Onii-chan… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Lo que quiero decirte es que yo, que nosotros tratamos de usarte como una herramienta y crear un milagro — Ya no había vuelta atrás, la verdad comenzaba a ser dicha.

— ¿Herramienta? ¿Crear un milagro? — Lilit retrocedió involuntariamente un paso hacia atrás.

— Pero, Lilit. La verdad es que ahora, yo solo… tú eres para mí…

— ¡Qué estupidez! — Una tercera voz entro en escena, sorprendió tanto a Issei como a Lilit por su reciente entrada — Que aburrido, todo lo que están hablando se puede resumir como mentiras tratando de tapar otras mentiras.

Vali, el joven peli platino era el dueño de esa voz.

— V-Vali…— Issei mostro clara sorpresa y estupefacción ante la llegada del peli platino — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Así que fuiste tú, todo este tiempo siempre fuiste tú, ¡Hyodou Issei! — Vali miro furioso al castaño de mirada color miel — Sin duda es ella, ¿No es así, Eva?

Detrás de Vali, una misteriosa y pequeña niña de cabello rubio oro dio acto de presencia, la niña tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que Lilit e incluso su parecido era casi idéntico, la única diferencia era el color de cabello y que los ojos de esa niña eran verde jade y no avellanas como los de Lilit.

— Sin duda la mayor parte de sus características han desaparecido porque ha sido tratada como humana — La niña llamada Eva miro fijamente a Lilit, sus ojos jade podían incluso hacerse llamar ellos mismos un escáner ya que Eva parecía estar escaneando con su mirada todo el cuerpo de Lilit — Pero el núcleo, el poder de Ophis… sigue intacto dentro de ella.

Eva, esa niña sin duda es la misma que Issei Hyodou había visto en la Escuela Primaria hace ya varios días.

— Siempre he monitoreado la Ciudad de Kyoto, he buscado el rastro que dejo la persona que saco a Lilit de dicha ciudad y ese rastro finalizaba aquí, por eso vine a esta ciudad y he estado aquí desde entonces — Vali apretó sus dientes para no gritas debido a la rubia que sentía — Hace 5 años, el ataque que engullo gran parte de la Ciudad de Kyoto fue creado para hacer despertar el [Poder del Infinito] que reside en esa niña, pero cuando fui a buscarla… ella ya no estaba, he estado 5 años detrás de ese rastro, buscando por cada rincón la ubicación de esa niña y a penas hoy fui capaz de sentir su firma de energía.

— Vali, ¿De que estas hablando? — Era mucha información para que Issei la procesara de golpe — No puede ser, no me digas que ese ataque… ¿Lo originaste tú?

Ante el claro silencio de parte del peli platino, lo primero que Issei hiso fue tomar de reflejo a Lilit y retroceder 10 metros de distancia con ella.

— ¡Corre, Lilit! — El castaño encaro al peli platino.

Saco de su chaqueta un metro de medición y aplico el único hechizo que podía o en teoría, el único hechizo que era capaz de realizar.

Estiro el metro de medición y uso [Reforzamiento] en su línea de medición para fortalecer sus materiales básicos y usarlo como arma defensiva.

— ¿Correr? ¿A dónde? — La pequeña peli negra se encontraba prácticamente en shock por tanta información.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? — Sin temor alguno, Vali llego caminando hacia Issei y con su mano derecha desnuda, tomo la línea de medición que estaba siendo [Reforzada] y dijo: — ¿Qué clase de [Reforzamiento] tan débil es este? ¿Acaso planeas detenerme… con algo tan patético, Hyodou?

"Track"

Vali rompió fácilmente el metro de medición que Issei estaba usando para defenderse, la única defensa del chico, fue rota… como si de una hoja de papel se tratase.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Issei abrió los ojos impactado.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ser un bastardo como tú? — Vali concentro una pequeña cantidad de poder mágico y golpeo el pecho del castaño, haciéndolo retroceder debido al fuerte impacto y viendo como este caía al suelo, aguantando el claro dolor que ahora sentía en su cuerpo.

— ¡Onii-chan! — Lilit grito preocupada al ver como su hermano fue herido tan fácilmente.

— Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo… — Vali comenzó a caminar hacia Lilit — El verdadero último milagro… que queda en este podrido mundo. A partir de este momento, Lilit Lucifer, tú eres algo… — Vali llego frente a Lilit y coloco en su frente una especie de hechizo que la hiso quedar inconsciente — Que me pertenece a mí.

— ¡D-Detente, Vali! — Torpemente, Issei comenzó a levantarse difícilmente del suelo.

— Esta vez debe ser perfecto, ya no puede haber más equivocaciones. El ritual debe hacerse con él [Santo Grial] que mi abuelo, que Rizevim Livan Lucifer mantuvo oculto — Vali cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de la pequeña Lilit y se acero hacia la niña llamada Eva — La Ciudad Kuoh no es Kyoto, pero definitivamente servirán como un buen sacrificio, para regresar el mundo… a su estado original.

— Vali, ¿Qué pasa con ese tono de voz? — Ese no era su amigo, ese tono de voz tan serio y que transmitía tanta oscuridad no era del Vali que él conoció — No me das que las personas de la ciudad, que todos, que Lilit… ¿Ellos eran usados por ti, como si fueran simples sacrificios?

— Sí — Con suma naturalidad, Vali afirmo tal vil acto — Yo los sacrificare… a cada uno de ellos.

— ¡VALI! — Issei se levantó por completo y corrió lleno de furia hacia la ubicación en donde se encontraba de pie, Vali Lucifer.

Pero antes de que Issei pudiera alcanzar a Vali Lucifer, del Cielo cayeron en pica 7 Espadas que se interpusieron en su camino y cortaron su cuerpo, ocasionándole heridas mortales al castaño llamado Issei Hyodou.

Issei no lo sabía, pero esas Espadas eran mejor conocidas como Espadas Sagradas, los Fragmentos de la [Excálibur] original que hace cientos de años habían estado en posesión de la Iglesia.

[Excálibur Destruction].

[Excálibur Rapidly].

[Excálibur Nightmare].

[Excálibur Transparency].

[Excálibur Ruler].

[Excálibur Blessing].

[Excálibur Mimic].

Esas fueron las armas que terminaron por herirlo mortalmente.

— ¿Se encuentra usted herido, Vali-sama? — Una nueva persona entro en escena — ¿Acaso ese sucio plebeyo le hiso algo?

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello rubio, mirada color dorada que vestía una armadura totalmente plateada.

— Por supuesto que no, Arthur — Respondió Vali al recién llegado — Prepara todo, haremos esto lo antes posible.

Ese hombre era Arthur Pendragon, el Líder de la actual Familia Pendragon, la Familia de los Caballeros Sagrados que descendían del Rey Arturo.

— ¿Qué hay de ese hombre? — Arthur miro con el rabillo de su ojo como aun prácticamente agonizando, Issei quería seguir interponiéndose.

— Nada, deja que muera ahí, así aprenderá a no meterse con la familia Lucifer, el… ya no vale la pena.

Las Espadas Sagradas desaparecieron en partículas de energía junto a los cuerpos de Vali, Lilit, Eva y Arthur.

Al no tener las Espadas Sagradas deteniendo su cuerpo, Issei cayo violentamente al suelo mientras comenzaba a desangrarse rápidamente.

Proteger… ¿Qué es proteger a alguien? Francamente, nadie sabe la respuesta de eso, solo se sabe que se necesita poder para poder proteger a alguien importante.

Sin poder, sin una fuerza que te permita imponerte a los enemigos que amenazan con el bienestar de la persona que deseas proteger, sin nada de eso tu solo eres… un bueno para nada.

Tristemente, Issei Hyodou se dio cuenta de dicha cruel verdad de la peor forma posible, con las heridas que dejaron las Espadas Sagradas en su cuerpo que se encontraba desangrándose, con la luz de sus ojos estando a solo pocos segundos de apagarse, Issei solo pensó en algo, solo pensó en una sola cosa.

" _Devuélvanme a Lilit… por favor"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **High School DxD: Yukishita No Chikai**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _ **[The End]**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Listo, un Primer Capítulo ya que el Prólogo no cuenta como uno propio, así que este es el Primer Capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Por lo que leí atentamente en los Reviews, un usuario ya descubrió a que obra en especial le rindo tributo… y me alegra, jejeje, incluso el título "Yukishita No Chikai" es precisamente para hacer dicho homenaje.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, regresemos al Capítulo.**_

 _ **Varias cosas ocurrieron hoy, desde la "Confesión" de Rias a Issei, la charla amigable de Issei y Vali y como no… la breve batalla que tuvieron ambos amigos.**_

" _ **Fate/Kakeid Prisma Illya: Yukishita No Chikai", ese fue el Anime, o en este caso, en esa Película me base para crear mi historia, ¿Qué mejor inspiración que un Mundo Alterno de Fate? Díganme, porque si existe uno mejor… no lo conozco, jejeje.**_

 _ **Para los que han visto ese Anime-Manga, no piensen que soy un Lolicon desalmado, no, claro que no. Me atrevo a decir que como muchos, yo entre a ese Spin-Off porque alguien nos hizo el agradable Spoiler, sí, le dije agradable al Spoiler ya que este de verdad fue bueno, que en dicho Anime creado para amantes de las Lolis y Chicas Mágicas… estaba el Shirou más Badass de todo Fate.**_

 _ **Para los que no sepan quién es Shirou Emiya, pues solo les diré que es el protagonista base de casi todas los Novelas Visuales-Animes-Manga y Novelas Ligeras de Fate, cuando mi amigo que dijo que existía ese Shirou Emiya en Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya, pues yo le respondí de inmediato que estaba mal de la cabeza, que algo así no podía ser posible, pero adivinen mi sorpresa cuando luego de verme 4 Temporadas, bueno, según los Títulos solo hay 3 Temporadas, pero es porque la 2 Temporada se dividió en 2 Animes diferentes que a pesar de tener nombres distintos, el Estudio de Animación afirmo que eran la misma 2 Temporada… solo ellos se entienden, ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **Para mí hasta la fecha el Shirou Emiya que más he disfrutado fue el Shirou Emiya de Fate/Stay Night: UBW, es según yo, el Shirou mejor desarrollado y que poseía argumentos más sólidos para respaldar su sueño. Más que las batallas contra Archer/Héroe Emiya y el Rey de los Héroes fueron excepcionales, un bonus a la ecuación es que mi Waifu favorita de Fate es Rin y casualmente en esa Ruta, Shirou termina formando pareja con Rin… la mejor ruta de la Novela Visual, pero lo recalco, es solo mi opinión.**_

 _ **El Shirou Emiya de Fate/Stay Night: HF, no lo considero el mejor porque sus Ideales y sueños solo variaron luego del Día 7 en la Novela Visual, la verdad lo vi muy apresurado, por eso no se ganó el puesto como el mejor Shirou en cuanto a desarrollo, para mí claro, pero no se confunda, ese Shirou Emiya rompe huevos a diestra y siniestra y por cierto, esa Ruta tiene doble final alternativo… ambos son increíbles a su modo.**_

 _ **Pero este Shirou Emiya, el Shirou Emiya del Miyuverse (Así se deja en claro que es el del mundo de Miyu) creado en Fate/Kaleid Prima Illya es sin duda el Shirou Emiya más Badass de todo el Nasuverse, el que también posee un mejor desarrollo que el Shirou de HF… es el mejor.**_

 _ **Es por todo eso que pense en crear esta historia.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Esta historia es un mundo donde los [Sacred Gear] dejaron de existir con la desaparición de Dios, donde Kokabiel no hizo caso y continuo la Guerra, trayendo consigo la extinción de los Ángeles Caídos y que por lo tanto, Azazel jamás encontrara a Vali y que en su lugar, criara por unos años a Issei Hyodou.**_

 _ **Dicen que el aleteo de una mariposa puede alterar el Universo, ¿Cierto? Pues vean aquí como ese pequeño acontecimiento, dio rienda suelta a esta historia.**_

 _ **No es algo sacado de la nada, si lo piensan, todo concuerda y nos muestra un mundo que se creó a partir de las decisiones que se tomaron en la Segunda Gran Guerra de Facciones Judeo-Cristianas.**_

 _ **Quiero que mi historia se diferencie de la Película en la que la base, incluso mis personajes muestran personalidades diferentes.**_

 _ **Por ejemplo, miren a Rias Gremory, aquí ella a pesar de mostrarse diferente a su versión Canon, no mostro temor al decir un simple "Te Amo" a Issei, claro que no quiso aceptar la respuesta del chico, ¿Por qué será? Lo veremos luego, pero les adelanto… lloraran al conocer la verdad y querrán matar al infeliz, no diré más, pero creo que los inteligentes ya están analizando y llegando a la conclusión de que fue lo que paso.**_

 _ **A continuación, aquí dejo los Reviews:**_

 _ **alpha31: Que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso, amigo. Entonces espero que este Primer Capítulo haya sido de tu completo agrado y además espero contar con tu apoyo de hoy en adelante.**_

 _ **Saiyan1: Esa fue la idea, mostrar un mundo donde los [Sacred Gear] desaparecieron y cuando pensé en esa idea, me dio curiosidad y la plasme aquí, así que espero me quede bien y sea agradable de leer.**_

 _ **END: Tienes razón, jejeje… que bueno.**_

 _ **autor godz: Sé que cuando creas un mundo diferente al que el Fandom DxD esta tan acostumbrado uno tiene la tarea de explicarlo lo mejor posible y detallar cada pequeño detalle para que ustedes, el público que lee nuestra historia no tenga problema con leerlo. No quise decir que DxD sea mejor que Naruto, eso jamas, jejeje, pero me refiero a que los Fanfic de DxD tienen en español casi la misma demanda que el Fandom de Naruto.**_

 _ **Antifanboy: Eh, bueno… gracias, jejeje. Que este Issei sea de tu agrado es bueno, quiero crear o simplemente plantear un protagonista que se sienta como un protagonista y no un simple personaje sacado de la manga, quiero que cada ideal o cambios en sus ideales se sientan bien planteados y no algo que fue improvisado, de ahí que todo empezó cuando Issei era solo un niño. Gracias por pensar que esta historia tiene potencial, verdaderamente significa mucho y también espero contar con tu apoyo de aquí en adelante, quiero saber mediante tus criticas si mejoro o empeoro, aunque claro, espero solo mejorar por cada capítulo que pase, jejeje.**_

 _ **Aeretr: ¿Intrigado? Eso es bueno, gracias a esa pequeña y sencilla palabra es que uno como lector puede disfrutar más de una nueva obra, me alegra saber qué piensas eso. Sobre Fate, sabía que alguien debía darse cuenta de eso, incluso lo explique al final de capitulo, lo que pienso de cada ruta de la clásica Novela Visual. Además, si lo piensas, esto que estoy narrando pudo haber pasado en realidad si esos pequeños acontecimientos si hubieran pasado, por ejemplo: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Azazel no hubiera criado a Vali? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kokabiel continuara con la Guerra? ¿Qué pasaría si Vali si es criado por Rizevim como su heredero? Esas pequeñas preguntas dejan una impostéis que quise de alguna forma responder, creando un mundo nuevo donde todos puedan entrar y leer con mucho gusto.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los Reviews, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este humilde historia y espero que crezcamos de aquí en adelante como una bonita comunidad que ama Fanfiction.**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias!**_


End file.
